


Hey there kitchen boy

by fallingforbees



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fight me, not bio because i said so, this is how it should have happened, tony survives the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforbees/pseuds/fallingforbees
Summary: After Tony snaps, Pepper and Peter have some deep conversations, Peter discovers he has a sister and that his family will forever be expanding. Also that Tony has created a ‘Peter file’ what a weird family he hasAlso Tony isn’t dead, there’s a small amount of iron dad fluff at the end :))
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Hey there kitchen boy

It had been a little over a month since Tony snapped, Thanos and his army were gone and the world was saved. It’s been a little over a month since Peter heard his heart stop on the battlefield, since Pepper had to hold a sobbing Peter in her arms whilst Stephen created a portal to Wakanda. He knew Tony was in safe arms, it just hurt to have to say goodbye. Again. 

Everything turned into a blur after that. Pepper couldn’t go with Tony to Wakanda, she had both of her children to protect and take care of. After the whole Civil War fiasco, Peter and Tony had grown close. Tony was starting to take his place has a mentor, and a father. They had turned into their own little family. Peter was Tonys son and she knew that. After a while Tony introduced Peter to Pepper again and then the family grew. The three of them, they were their own family. After the blip Tony and Pepper alike were mourning for their lost family member, when Morgan came along she didn’t replace him she just expanded the little family. But now, Peter was back, her little family was back. She stayed behind and helped Peter get his bearings back and help everyone else find their family’s. She watched as people came together on the battlefield, watched as they embraced each other, they looked happy and alive for the first time in 5 years. Her attention was drawn back to the teen she was still holding, his tears were slowing down. 

“Hey Peter, i think it’s time to get home. What do you think?”

“T-that sounds nice Miss Potts, thank you” she didn’t have the nerve to correct him with the fact she isn’t ‘Potts’ anymore, she’s in fact ‘Stark’. She remembers all the nights she had caught Peter and Tony watching films on the couch in the living room at the tower. Little chuckles Tony would give and the times Peter would be beet red in embarrassment. She also remembers having asked him to call her ‘Pepper’, she knew it was just the shock but it still felt weird. Again neither of them had quite realised that Pepper had said home. Peter was assuming the apartment in Queens, and Pepper was thinking about the tower. 

It was too soon for Peter and Morgan to meet, especially with Tony’s situation. Morgan was with Happy at the lake house instead, Friday had told Pepper about Bruces success with the snap, so she had sent Happy and Morgan far away from the city. So it was safe to head to the city with the boy. Pepper had ended up flying back to the tower with Peter on her back. 

When they arrived at the tower, Peter and Pepper were walking along hand in hand. Peter was just glad for the moral support. He was about to ask why they were at the tower when he saw May pacing by the window. He stopped where he was and just stared glassy eyed at her till she turned around. They ran towards each other and Pepper took a step back, leaving the duo alone for a minute. 

By the time she had come back 10 minutes later, both Peter and May were holding hands with red eyes and noses. She came and sat on the other side of Peter holding his hand giving it a squeeze. She knew it would br a rough road ahead but she’d always be there for the two of them. Both May and Pepper explained to the boy what had happened, the five years he had missed, Pepper and Tony finally getting married and having Morgan, (at this point peter had realised he was still eating his suits and he was sent to go change and shower, he had a room at the tower anyways.), they continued to explain everything with Peter watching and slowly taking everything in. The biggest news to him was that May had moved into the tower with everyone else, (also that she and happy were together?). Tony and May had clearly gotten over their differences and according to Pepper, Tony has insisted on it once he got back from space and before they left to go to the lake house. 

Time passed and things slowly got back to normal, a month passed and Peter and May were still living at the tower, Pepper thought it was the safest place for everyone. So that meant Morgan and Happy came back a week after the battle. Tony was still in Wakanda but everyone had visited atleast once and was due to come back on the Friday of the fourth week. Something no one was expecting was how Morgan had reacted to meeting Peter. 

“Morgan? I have someone here who wants to meet you!” Pepper had said in a sing song voice, Peter had soon come to understand that it was just her way of speaking to her sometimes. Peter and Pepper both heard her little feet padding along. 

“Whooo isss itttt?” She said before noticing Peter sat next to her mum, “ oh my gosh, its the kitchen boy!” She muttered in absolute awe. Something only a 5 year old could pull off. 

Pepper was trying to figure out what her daughter meant when it finally clicked, “Only Tony” she had muttered before giggling with her daughter. 

Peter was sat in shock, “I’m the what?” 

“The kitchen boy, see daddy has a photo of you and him in the kitchen at the cabin, he was staring at it one day and i asked who the kitchen boy was and all he said was ‘make sure to call him that when you meet him’” she lowered her voice as to make it sound more like Tony, which lead to Peters laugh. ‘Only Mr Stark’

“But I know who you are!” Morgan said again just as excitedly, she came and leaped onto Peters lap, “You’re my brother.” She stated simply before hugging Peter tightly. 

Peter just looked at Pepper with awe and confusion in his eyes. “Morgan honey, why don’t you back to your room and continue unpacking for me okay? Me and your brother need to have a talk real quick okay?” That lead to Morgan pouting at her mum and burrowing into Peters chest more.

“I promise I’ll come join you after me and your mum are done talking” Peter whispered into her ear, which caused for smile and he and Morgan having a pinky promise saying he would come. After that she left the room skipping. Peter just looked at Pepper with pure confusion plastered on his face. 

“We both know Tony” Pepper started with a tired smile and a chuckle. “Peter, you and him grew so close after he and the avengers fell out. He spent the first month after Germany pretty much constantly down in the lab, he was drinking more than normal too. It took Happy forwarding all the voicemails you left that month to him for Tony to snap out of it. He came upstairs and told me to get rid of the alcohol and then went to see Rhodey, asking me to ask fri to find all the hidden ones. You changed him. He started to take more responsibility with SI and you. Then he started to mentor you.. you know he has a Peter file right?” She had said the last part spur of the moment. Everything else had been pre meditated, like she’d been trying to figure out how to say it for months. 

“He has a me file?” Peter said with pure confusion laced in his voice 

“Fri, can you bring up the Peter file?” 

“Of course Mrs Stark” 

Peter was sat in awe at the hologram that had popped up between he and Pepper, she was just lightly flicking through trying to just show off the extent of it all. It was everything, from baby photos that May had sent copies of, the letter that Peter had sent Ironman at age 8 thanking him for saving the city, to the voicemails that he had send Happy, and an abundance of photos from the lab and movie nights. They all brought on a new onslaught of memories for Peter, tears sprang to his eyes when he started to remember all of the things that had happened. 

“Peter, over time he started to think of you as a son.” Pepper was still searching through the images and videos till she found the one she was looking for, she pressed play. 

<‘How’d you enjoy the movie Pete?’ Tony had said quietly to Peter who was snuggled into his chest.  
‘Mm- was really great, thank you for watching it with me’ Peter smiled up at the older man.  
‘It’s alright kiddo’  
‘Still, thank you’  
They stayed like that for a while till Tony gently ran his fingers though Peters hair, ‘Come on tesoro, bedtimes’ when he got no response from said boy he waited a little longer before he very easily lifted him up, murmuring something about being a feather. After tucking Peter into bed he kissed the kids temple whispering ‘Love you Pete, goodnight’  
‘I love you too dad’ Peter had mumbled just loud enough for Tony to hear.  
Tony left the room with the largest grin on his face. >

“That night he called me smiling like a school girl, explaining what happened. I then told May, who told Happy. Everyone was just over the moon you know.” She saw Peter with more tears falling down his face, she handed him a tissue and carried on. She knew he needed to hear it. “I don’t know why he didn’t realise it sooner but you’re like a son to him. So when the blip happened... he made sure you wouldn’t be forgotten. When we moved to the cabin ,for a while, he made sure to have a photo of you somewhere we’d both see it. Then in the lab, honey, he has so many photos of you and Morgan down there. It’s his little shrine to you kids. So when the little monkey came along, he would always tell stories of you and your adventures to her. Always starting with ‘your brother..’ so she knew that there was someone else out there for her, and for the memory of you to live on. And well, the kitchen boy thing came from that. Peter, he cares so much about you its insane. You’re his first child, you always will be.” She finished by pulling Peter to her chest and allowing him to cry some more. 

“I’ve always thought as him as a father figure, h-he’s saved me so many times it’s pretty much insane at this rate” he said with a wet chuckle, “I can’t wait to see him again Pepper” he murmured to her. 

“Me neither honey, me neither” she said whilst pressing a kiss to his head. She didn’t add that Tony had created time travel to save him, or the fact that he was titled as the first heir to SI. That can be a job for Tony. 

Peter left the living room to go and join Morgan and spend some time with her now that he had a a better idea of what was happening. Pepper stayed on the couch, she could hear laughter coming from Morgans bedroom. It’s nice to hear laughter in the house again. 

Three weeks after Peter and Morgan had met, they were getting along like a house on fire. The two off them bringing so much joy and warmth to Peppers heart it was just pure bliss. On the Friday Tony was scheduled to come home, it added a new freshness of both joy and nerves to the Stark-Parker household. 

It was Thursday night and everyone had gone to bed, apart from Pepper and Peter. It had become their little ritual. They would stay up together after everyone had gone to bed, either watching a film, talking about the missing five years or just sitting their together. Trying to get a grip on the past month and everything that had happened. On that evening they decided to watch a film, they both had an enormous amount of fear and excitement running through them. They were around half way through the film when they heard the elevator doors whir open. They both only spared a glance at the opening doors, they had both been expecting Rhodey to come walking out. Instead they both did a double take, Pepper bolting out of her seat over to the elevator. Peter on the other hand was just staring with wide glassy eyes at the same double doors. 

“Pepper, Pepper, Pepper” 

“Tony Stark, what in heavens name are you doing here.” She said it in such adoration whilst being pulled against her husbands chest. 

“You not happy to see me?” Tony replied with such a teasing tone it made both Pepper and Peter giggle. 

Tonys head snapped up from where it was on top of Peppers head. He thought that only Pepper was actually awake, he scanned the couch for the boy he knew that giggle belonged to. Sat wedged into the corner was Peter. He broke out of Peppers embrace and walked over to Peter. He opened his arms and the kid went flying to him.  
“Woah, hey there Pete” Tony had said with tears in his eyes. The two were hugging so tightly, neither of them cared. They were just over the moon to see each other. 

“Hey there dad” Peter said whilst crying into the mans chest. Tony just felt his heart burst with the statement. He didn’t even apologise for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little Morgan and Peter finally meeting thing but it ran away from me. 2k words later, here we are. Anyways i hope you’ve enjoyed this. Here in Britain we’ve just gone back into a national lockdown so i hope everyone is staying safe and are okay considering the circumstances. Till next time my friends!


End file.
